Yo soy Rara
by Momoko123
Summary: Yo no soy una persona normal, eso dicen los que me conocen si e que me conocen, dicen que no soy normal, si no que yo soy "Rara"
1. ¿Rara?

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenesen, y esta historia le pertenese a mi imaginación...**

Yo no soy una chica normal, cualquiera que me conozca lo sabe... si es que alguien me conoce...

Soy una chica poco común, en donde vivo, es decir, no tengo nada que ver con las personas que viven donde vivo.

Donde vivo, la mayoría del tiempo, hay fiestas, a las que todos van, exepto yo... Nunca me gustaron los festejos, ni nada que tenga que ver con eso, yo soy una chica tranquila... a la que no le gustan las fiestas...

En donde vivo, todos se conocen, o al menos la mayoría, creo... Pero yo no conozco a nadie, a exepción de mi madre y hermana... Yo nunca conocí a mi padre, solo tengo pocos recuerdos de él, que veo en sueños algunas veces. Él se fue cuando apenas tenia 3 años, dejando a mi madre embarazada, y sola...

Mi madre, es una mujer muy fuerte, cuando mi padre la dejo, ella de todas formas, aunque desparramo muchas lágrimas, siguió adelante, y yo la apoyo, como puedo claro...

Mi hermanita, comparada con migo, es mas **sociable**, **le gustan las fiestas**... **es inteligente**,etc...

Ella es la niña perfecta, según las amigas de mi madre... pero nunca hablan de como soy yo... seguramente soy _**imperfecta**_, siempre hablan de mi hermana, nunca de mí, pero no me importa, porque además de ser _**imperfecta**_, soy fuerte...

En el colegio, de donde vivo, no tengo amigos, porque me consideran _**rara**__,_siempre estoy sola, pero no me importa, porque soy fuerte...

El chico que me gusta, nunca me presta atención, seguramente también piense que soy _**rara**_, ese pensamiento de que todos piensen que soy _**rara**_o _**imperfecta,**_ me ase llorar en silencio... pero nunca me importo ni me importara, porque soy fuerte a pesar de todo...

Bueno, les contare algo... en realidad nadie me conoce, porque no soy sociable, y porque me alejo de todos... ellos, creo yo, que no tienen la culpa de considerarme _**rara. **_Yo en sí, siempre fui _**rara,**_ como todos me dicen. Pero en realidad soy inteligente, y tengo un buen corazón y soy muy sensible, según mi madre, ella siempre dice que tengo que ser más sociable, pero también dice, que no cambie como soy yo, para ser lo...

Ella siempre tiene razón, pero de todas formas, ¿como me acerco a alguien, si todos me consideran _**rara**_?... No lo se, y la única forma, que me queda, es cambiar como soy yo... pero nunca pasara...

Bueno de tanto hablar(escribir), se me olvido presentarme... Bueno, me llamo Momoko Akatsustuni y tengo 17 años... bueno soy una chica de ojos de un color _**raro**_, son rosas... mi cabellos es pelirrojo, y me llega más abajo de la cintura, siempre lo llevo atado en una cola alta con mi moño favorito, de color rosa... bueno. Emm, estoy a la altura de una chica de mi edad, y pues creo que mi cuerpo esta bien... nunca me gusto decirme como soy... pero creo que de cuerpo, estoy bien...

Bueno mi hermana se llama Kuriko, tiene 13 años, nació cuando yo tenia 4 años, ella tiene el pelo igual que yo solo que mas claro, atado en dos trenzas, sus ojos son naranjas y combinan a la perfección con su cabello... bueno de altura esta bien para su edad, al igual que yo... bueno ella presume que tiene buen cuerpo, y es verdad para sus 13 años, esta muy desarrollada... creo.

Bueno mi madre, tiene 35 años, me tuvo a los 18 años, ella es... Mmm la madre perfecta, almenos para mi... ella tiene el pelo corto por los hombros, y es de un tono pelirrojo oscuro... sus ojos son de un tono, entre marrón y rojo, precioso según yo... bueno es un poco más alta que yo... y bueno su cuerpo es mas o menos, como el de una modelo... creo...

Bueno nos pasamos con las descripciones de mi familia... y además me fui del tema.

Muy pronto sera, el baile de graduación, al que no pienso ir porque como dije, me consideran todos _**rara,**_ por eso me lo perderé, además de que nunca e vailado en mi vida... y tampoco he ido a fiestas ... porque no me gustan...

Me quedare en casa, pasare lo que seria la fiesta, con mi familia, a la que prefiero más...

Pero ápesar de todo, una pequeña parte de mi quiere ir...

-...-...-...-...-

iba caminado por los pasillos tranquilamente, hoy había venido temprano, para ir un rato a recorrer la biblioteca que tanto me ayudo, cuando quería llorar, por que me consideraban _**rara**_**, **y que me ayudo cuando tenia trabajos que hacer... y todas esas cosas de secundaria... o los libros que leia, cundo no había nadie. La biblioteca de la secundaria, era un lugar muy especial para mi, a pesar de todo... por eso y mas, quería darle una última visita antes de graduarme, y irme de aquí.

Por cada pasillo que iba, veía a viejos compañeros que tuve, pero que al igual que todos me consideraban _**rara**_, y también me acorde, de como conocí (tropecé) , con el primer chico que atrajo mi atención, pero que al igual que todos me considera _**rara**_, hay como lo recuerdo, fue el momento más vergonzoso de toda mi vida...

**-,,,,,,_Flashback_,,,,,-**

Estaba caminando tranquilamente asta la biblioteca, como siempre lo asía cuando necesitaba, terminar o hacer un trabajo... o llorar, ese día tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar, otra ves me habían, dicho que era _**rara**_, en mi cara... aunque caminara tranquilamente, mi paso se fue apresurando, porque cada ves no resistía más las ganas de llorar. Hasta que de un momento a otro ya estaba corriendo y llorando... me limpiaba las lágrimas, que de a muchas salían. Hasta que sin darme cuenta choque con alguien, no me importo levantar la cabeza, porque pensé que seria, una persona de esas que me consideraban _**rara,**_ así que dije:

Perdón no vi por donde iba...- lo dije con algo de sarcasmo en mi voz, pero creo que él no lo noto, porque dijo:

No pasa nada, alguna ves tenía que pasar esto- cuando dijo esto levante la mirada sorprendida, seguramente era nuevo, porque todos los que me hablan a mi, lo asen con sarcasmo... siempre, y el lo dijo como si nada...

Cuando levante la vista, me di cuenta, de la posición "comprometedora" en la que estábamos, quedando con la cara súper roja, ya que sentí como sudaba, de tanto calor que vino de repente...

**Continuara...**

**Hola a todos, esta historia se me ocurrio, en el momento en que comencé a escribirla (raro ¬¬)**

**tendrá creo que entr capitulos, o tal ves más... no se es según como este inspirada...**

**Bueno en otro tema mi historia "Una Historia rara en si" la actualizare la semana próxima... no es por falta de inspiración si es lo que piensan ¬¬ . sino porque tengo mucho trabajo en el liceo -.-. y ya estamos casi en fin de año, por lo que mandan más trabajo aun O.o(enserio 0.0). y no quiero que me bajen, ninguna nota =D**

**Así que, no me jodan XD naa es broma, tal ves publique otro one-shot (creo =0), espero les guste como va marchando esta historia.**

**Puede ser que mañana publique otro cap (puede *·*) . asi que espero al menos 2 reviews =D**

**Porfisssssss XD**

**hasta pronto**

**¡Reviews!**


	2. La bibioteca

Los personajes de **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** no me pertenecen (**por ahora ¬¬**) y esta historia le pertenece a mi imaginación o inspiración, como quieran llamarlo...

Todo lo escrito aquí ↓ esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Momoko

...

_**Continuación...**_

Luego de quedar como un tomate, por la posición en que estábamos, me di cuenta que él, tenia los ojos cerrados. Tal ves por eso dijo lo que dijo como si nada por no saber quien soy...

Arggg, después mire como era... sonrojándome más, era pelirrojo como yo, su pelo estaba atado en una cola baja, y creo que le llegaba asta los hombros... no pude ver sus ojos porque estaban cerrados... su piel era pálida, no tanto, pero pálida... su cuerpo es... me sonroje mucho más al darme cuenta que seguíamos en la misma posición...

¿Porqué no se movía? No lo se... pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, y no paresia disgustado por no moverme, parecía como si... Mmm, lo disfrutara... lo que me izo sonrojar aun mas. si es posible, así que tome la iniciativa de tratar de levantarme, lo que izo que el _**pelirrojo guapo **_abriera los ojos... y me mirara, con sus atrayentes ojos rojos, como los... ¡o por dios santo que mierda estoy pensando!

Me miraba y analizaba, con su mirada rojiza intimidante... parecía como si me desnudara con la mirada, me miraba de arriba a abajo, como si buscara algo en mí, rara, lo se, tal ves ya se dio cuenta de que era la chica _**rara, **_que de todo se alejaba... en ese momento me preguntaba, ¿que estará pensando? Y quien no lo pensaría...

Luego de un rato de mirarme, su cara cambio rápidamente, de una relajada a una que en si, no tenia expresión, y se levanto rápidamente, como si su vida dependiera de eso... esta fue la peor parte de todo porque dijo:

Tú no eres esa chica, _**rara...- **_Dijo, pero la vedad no escuchaba nada, lo único que había procesado mi mente fue la palabra _**Rara**_...

No se si fue un impulso del momento, pero de un momento a otro, me largue a correr, pero no sabía porque después, estaba llorando... entre a la biblioteca como siempre... llorando...

Otra persona más que me consideraba _**rara**_, pero no sabia porque me sentía peor en ese momento... como si mi corazón estuviera roto... raro, lo sé, pero fue tan extraño... no lo entendía... fue muy raro... luego recordé lo que mi madre me dijo cuando tenia 12 años, sobre como estaba cuando mi padre se había ido...

"_Hija tu padre fue un buen hombre... el siempre te considero la hija perfecta_... _siempre te mimaba, él te tenía mucho cariño, y yo lo amaba... hay lo que ase el amor... cuando se fue yo llore mucho... pero a pesar de todo fui fuerte... fuerte... fuerte"_

_Amor, fuerte..._ esas dos cosas bastaban, para que me diera cuenta de que sentía amor por ese pelirrojo de ojos rojo como la sangre... cual nombre nunca supe por huir...

y desde entonces lo entendí, me había enamorado a primera vista, de alguien que ni siquiera conocía... un amor platónico, según yo...

_**«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««Fin de Flasback»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**_

Ese pensamiento me dio muchos recuerdos, de él, porque supe que en realidad si era nuevo en la secundaria... y era su primer día... pero lo más raro fue que a él le toco la misma clase que la mía, pero nunca intento o volvió a hablar con migo, nunca me prestaba atención, eso en una parte de mí me calmaba, pero en la otra le irritaba que no me viera...

Me entere que se llamaba Brick Him... al menos sabía su nombre.

Yo algunas veces le miraba, sin que se diera cuenta claro... siempre estaba relajado como si nada le importara... era muy raro...

Algunos días después de su llegada se volvió el mas popular de la escuela, por su belleza, inteligencia y sociabilidad con la gente... uno de los mejores alumno en la clase... y creo que en la secundaria...

-...-

No se que me pasaba en ese momento pero por cada pasillo que iba lo recordaba... y no note que tenía una sonrisa de boba en la cara, pero se sentía bien...

Luego de recorrer el camino, lleno de pasillos, para llegar a la biblioteca... lo vi...

Con una expresión, entre relajado y nervioso... extraño, lo sé... estaba sentado en un banco que hay enfrente de la puerta de la biblioteca... como si esperara a alguien, se notaba que estaba pensando. Lo contemple escondida en un pasillo... pero lo que ahora me pregunto es que ¿cómo entro yo, a la biblioteca si él esta sentad enfrente de la puerta?... los nervios me comían por dentro... ¿qué iba a hacer?...

No sabía que iba a hacer, si iba, seguramente entraría a la biblioteca con la mirada penetrante y rojiza de él pegada en mí, mientras entró... lo sé, suena algo pervertido, pero es lo mas seguro... y seguro que me pondría nerviosa por es mirada...

Y si me voy y no entro, perderé la oportunidad, de entrar a mi amiga (la biblioteca) por ultima ves... ya que mañana me graduare...

Ay, esto es muy difícil... ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?... Mmm, tal ves si voy corriendo y entro rápido, no me mire... tal ves sirva... lo intentare.

Con paso seguro, y pronta, como para correr una maratón, me puse a correr como una loca, sin sentido alguno... pero lo peor fue que mi suposición estaba mal, ahora era peor de lo que me lo imaginaba... él me miraba como si yo estuviera loca, y yo como era lo planeado entre a la biblioteca con una agilidad, que asta me sorprendió...

Y cuando entre cerré la puerta, detrás de mí, y me deslice por la puerta hasta el piso, con la respiración entrecortada. Nunca había sido buena para educación física... y ahora me doy cuenta porque... soy un asco para correr.

No sabia que pasaría ahora, que pase la VERGÜENZA de mi vida, ante el chico que me gusta... las únicas palabras que pasaban por mi cabezota eran ¡Mierda! o ¡Joder!

Ahora que iba a hacer...

-...-

Después de un rato de pensar, un plan... que no resulto, sentí como alguien tocaba la puerta... Oh no, ¿y si era él?, ¿qué iba a hacer?, la habría o no la habría... que confusión, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago? No lo sé, tal ves no sea él... si tal ves sea otra persona que quiere despedirse de mi buena amiga... sí, sí... es seguro, además si fuera él, ya habría tocado, en el rato que me puse a pensar, que por cierto fue mucho. Si debe ser otra persona...

Me pare de un salto, con mucha agilidad, que no pensé tener nunca, y me preparo para abrir la puerta.

Con mano temblorosa agarro el pestillo, y corro la puerta despacio, como si desactivara una bomba que estallaría en 10 segundos, lentamente abro la puerta, con un miedo y nerviosismo que nunca había sentido en toda mi vida, pero paró cuando veo la silueta de un chico... Oh no, es él... ¡_a quien mierda le importa si es él, abre la maldita puerta! _Me grita mi subconciente. Y le hago caso abro la puerta de un tirón, consiente que no me importa si es él o no...

No me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración, asta que abro la boca y los ojos a más no poder... no podía ser cierto... bueno la verdad es que es cierto, yo ya me imaginaba que era él... pero me lo imaginaba, no me lo creía...

Estaba parado en la puerta, con una expresión entre extrañado y divertido... con sus penetrantes ojos clavados en mí, como la primera ves que lo vi...

No se cuanto paso, que me quede embobada con esos preciosos ojos rojos, pero sentí como me ponía cada ves más colorada, y más aun porque no se movía de donde estaba si no que me miraba, analizandome, tal ves... No lo sé...

Bueno, mejor me voy no soporto que alguien me mire mucho, además me siento un poco incomoda con esa mirada...

Me muevo lista para irme, y me doy cuenta que su expresión cambia de repente, a una de alerta o algo parecido... me agarra el brazo cuando, intento "escapar" de la biblioteca... y yo no se que expresión tengo en ese momento, tal ves una de sorpresa, y quien no la tendría...

Le miro con una cara de WTF, que creo que no nota... solo me agarra y me sigue mirando... Ok esto me esta dando un poco de miedo...

Oye disculpa ¿se te ofrece algo además de mirarme y agarrarme ?- le pregunto con una sarcasmo notable en mi voz, y lo cojo por sorpresa, porque da un respingo... y me suelta el brazo, pero me sigue mirando, esta ves con diversión... ¿y a este que le pasa?

Si a ti te estaba buscando- dijo, ahora él, me coge por sorpresa, ¿como que me buscaba a mi? Tal ves... ay yo que sé, ya no tengo ni idea de lo que puede estar pensando...

¿para qué?-le pregunto simplemente, la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque me estaba buscando a mí...

He, pues yo emm- tartamudea... no le entendí nada... pero es gracioso verlo así, sin querer se me escapa una ricita, y me tapo la boca instintivamente, él me mira con una expresión rara, como si estuviera alucinando, lo que me causa aun más risa, y él sonríe ante mis risas sin sentido alguno... Oh por dios santo es una belleza en carne y hueso este hombre que tengo enfrente mío... y además me esta sonriendo... Uau.

Lo siento, emm ¿Brick no?- le pregunto tontamente su nombre, que me se de memoria y el sonríe aun más, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería... Uau.

Si me llamo Brick, tu eres Momoko ¿no?- pregunta, creo que se burla por el tono que utilizo para preguntar... ¿le parezco divertida acaso?

Si, ¿porqué me buscabas?- le pregunto, quiero llegar al fondo de esto rápido...

_**Continuara...**_

**Agradecimientos y respuestas a Reviews:**

**nicole:**FUISTE MI PRIMER REVIEW XD, muchas pero muchas gracias por tu review =D, esta historia, la continuare de a poco, ya que son pocos los cap, de la historia ¬¬. bueno hasta pronto... XD

**Una-demente-suelta****: **Ok, no sé esactamente de donde me vino esta historia a la cabeza =D, solo la empecé a escribir y de ahí, me vinieron las ideas (raro¬¬), no se donde vivís (creo ¬¬), apenas te conozco ase mas de una semana ¬¬, Gracias, gracias y muchas mas gracias por tu review XD... hasta pronto (muy pronto espero ¬¬)...

**o.O PerFect Manic O.o****: **Me alegro mucho de que te encantara la historia, aquí te traigo la conti... XD hasta pronto

Bueno primero que nada; gracias a todos por sus revews gente bonita XD

Segundo; este cap lo deje por haca, para que se quedaran con la duda =D(que mala soy XD)

Tercero; esta historia creo que no tendrá más de 10 caps (si es que llego ¬¬)

Cuarto; este cap, lo hice, consultando a mis poderes de inspiración narrativa y a mi tiempo libre =D

Quinto; hasta pronto

_**¡Reviews!**_


	3. HIMEKO-PRINCESA

_Hola a todos otra ves, lamento la súper demora que tuve (no me maten por favor 0.0), ya saben las clásicas fuentes de demora, liceo, pruebas, orales, etc... Mucho estudio para alguien como yo ¬¬_

_ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A **LUCERO GOMEZ**__ , ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAP... Y TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE A TODOS LE GUSTE XD_

_**-**_**Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z****_ no me pertenece (por ahora ¬¬) ni tampoco sus personajes y esta historia le pertenece a mi imaginación (nada me pertenece -.-)_**

**...Momoko POV...**

**Y bien...**- le dije con mi tono de desesperación.

**Bueno.. emm... yo quería decirte... que...**- no pudo terminar de decirme lo que quería, porque una voz chillo-na llamo a Brick... los dos volteamos a ver, y era quien suponía que era. Himeko o como todos la apodaron "Princesa"...

Ella era la "chica" más rica de la secundaria... y bueno supongo que de la ciudad. Para mí, y creo que para todos... era una "chica" o "chiquilla" (**como a mi me gustaría decirle algún día**) Inmadura, irresponsable, mimada, peleadora, chillo-na como ya deben saber, una persona que no le importa los sentimientos de los demás, solo los de ella, etc...

Bueno ella es todo lo malo de una persona (**si es que es una persona**), excepto que no es una acecina ni tampoco abusa violentamente (**por no decir sexualmente**) de las personas.

Himeko tiene el pelo pelirrojo oscuro, y sus ojos son violetas oscuro, ella a pesar de como es, es la chica más "linda" de la escuela (**no "linda" emocionalmente claro esta...**), bueno esto es según los chicos claro... dicen que tiene buen cuerpo, y bueno la verdad es que es verdad, no me gusta describirla mucho que digamos eso dejen-celo a los pervertidos de los chicos... no a mí, digamos que si lo llego a describir, voy a parecer una lesbiana (**sin ofender claro...**).Yo digo que su rostro esta llena de si-rujias inexistentes para la humanidad... todo lo que ven los chicos en ella es puro plástico pegado a su precioso (**esto es sarcasmo por si no se dan cuenta...**) rostro.

No me agrada para nada Himeko, y seguro que jamas me agradara en la vida...

Bueno, yo supongo que vino asta aquí porque le gusta Brick y quiere que él salga con ella, pero creo que asta él es cociente de con quien sale... se nota por el rostro que puso cuando se dio cuenta de que HImeko venía asía nosotros, lo que nunca pensé que fuera alivian-te, al menos ya me podre ir de alado de Brick y no sentirme nerviosa como ase unos instantes por su presencia (**fue algo incomodo...**).

**Brick que bueno que te encuentro llevo rato buscándote...**- en ese momento no se como lo izo pero me empujo fuera de alado de Brick, note que cuando ella me empujo la cara de Brick mostraba algo de... ¿enojo? ¿furia?, eso si fue raro asta para mí, tal ves estaba alucinando, si creo que alucine, leo demasiado libros ya me deben dejar con la vista mal... tal ves de tanto leer mi vista se esta volviendo un asco...

**No molestes Princesa, estoy hablando con Momoko... **– lo dijo con ¿molestia? Ok creo que eso si no lo alucine... además estaba tratando de apartarla, yo estaba pensando en como escapar de este "pequeño" lío...además el acaba de decir mi nombre, genial ahora seguramente Princesa se voltearía a verme con esa cara de (_clasificado_) asía mí, y luego me dirá algo para que me valla o yo que sé, yo no puedo predecir todo en mi vida, además Brick me acaba de meter en un gran lío y no se como zafarme de esto, ya que nunca tuve uno en mi santa vida. Pero claramente pasa lo que predije que pasaría...

**He...** -dijo Princesa volteando asía mí, recién sabiendo que yo existía seguramente... Me miro con esa cara que claramente decía "_Largarte de mi vista él es mío" _la fulmino con la mirada, o sí, me importa una mierda que tengas más dinero que yo, y seas "popular", solo por eso no te dejare con él sola, tendré que abandonar mis planes de escape , pero bueno... él me necesito en este momento, porque me manda esa cara que claramente dice "_ayudarme esta loca_" en este momento me mandaría una carcajada, pero como estamos ahora, supongo que tendré que ayudarle y luego de escapar de él, mandarme la carcajada. Bueno creo que es hora de pensar una súper escusa (**mentira**) para librarnos a él y a mí de esta loca.

**Si él me estaba hablando de... de... de que... que **- o mierda ahora me puse a tartamudear, EXELENTE soy un asco para mentir, en realidad nunca en mi vida he mentido... además me puse demasiado nerviosa, pero en realidad lo que en verdad me sorprendió fue lo que dije después- **él me invito al baile de graduación- **Ok, eso no me esperaba que saliera, maldita boca mía, me ha traicionado totalmente. Ello dos me quedaron mirando con una cara que claramente decís "_WTF_" aunque después de un rato creo que Brick, estaba sonrojándose, bueno no es que yo no lo estuviera, ya que siento que de pronto mi cabeza esta ardiendo... o mierda, mierda, mierda... y ahora que hago... tal ves si...

**Si yo la invite al baile de graduación**- dijo Brick sorprendiéndonos a las dos seguramente... Ok ya me voy a desmalla, mi cara seguramente esta completamente roja... además el dijo eso como si... como si en verdad quisiera ir con migo al baile... creo que fue honesto cuando dijo eso... que pena que yo en realidad sea la chica equivocada para el puesto de pareja de Brick... ya que no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas, y nunca e ido a una... y jamas iré en mi vida claro... bueno supongo que ahora si me metí en un lío tremendo, que Brick va a resolver después, eso espero...

_**Continuara...**_

_Muajajajajajaja O.O _

_soy mala XD_

_¿Les gusto el cap?_

_¿Cómo me quedo?_

_¿Estoy pobre de reviews? _

_¿Cómo se llama mi mamá? ¬¬_

_Bueno espero les halla gustado el cap XD_

_mis poderes de inspiración y yo estamos agotados -.-  
_

_ESPERO TE HALLA GUSTADO EL CAP **LUCERO** =D Y FELICIDADES POR TUS 26 HISTORIAS XD_

_TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE A MIS LECTORES LES GUSTE EL CAP =D. ASI QUE ¿ME MERESCO REVIEWS? ESPERO QUE SI XD_

_AGRADESCO LOS REVIEWS DE:_

**_UNA-DEMENTE-SUELTA_**

**_o.O PERFECT MANIAC O.o_**

**_BELLOTA-PPG-RRB_**

**_NICOLE_**

_BUENO ESOS SON TODOS XD GRACIAS POR SUS FAVULOSOS Y ESQUICITOS REVIEWS (ME VOY A COMER UNA GALLETA ¬¬)_

_ASTA EL PROXIMO CAP =D_

**_¿REVIEWS?_**


	4. clases parte 1

**Momok123**: _Hola lectores de fics, y aquí les traigo la tan esperada continuación de mí historia "yo soy rara", por más información leer abajo =D_

**Alcaracion:**_** Los personajes de **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** no me pertenece, y esta historia le pertenece a lo que se le ocurra a mi imaginación ;D**_

_**Continuación...**_

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_****Momoko POV****:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

**-¿qué?**- pregunté en un susurro inconsciente ante sus palabras. Es decir, para ser honesta esto es muy raro, yo soy una nerd total, y él es mmm... bueno también es nerd, o algo parecido. Pero es popular, y es sociable, va a fiestas es muy agradable con las personas, es súper guapo, etc... en definitiva es todo lo agradable de una persona. Pero cuando se trataba de Himeko, era todo lo contrario a una persona agradable. Falsa, eso es lo que es y sera, hasta que la lleven a un manicomio en un par de años... espero. Yo por el contrario, solo soy agradable con mi mamá y un poco con mi hermana ya que es un poco molesta a veces. Soy inteligente eso lo debo a mis estudios y los 10 que he sacado tantas veces en mi vida, incontables. Soy muy Tímida, ya lo pueden notar, cuando se trataba de trabajos en grupos, yo solo hacia mi parte sin hablarle a nadie, eso se lo debo a mis nervios de tener cerca a muchas personas, por un momento pensé que por eso era tan rara, me sentía incomoda con la mayoría de las personas del instituto, pero con quien no me pasaba esa incomodidad era con Brick, otra razón para que me guste él. Y por ultimo (creo) soy muy sensible, eso se lo debo a tantos insultos y bromas que me han hecho por ser rara, algunos me decían Friki, otros solo me molestaba con apodos como zanahoria parlante (por mi largo cabello pelirrojo), rosadita (por mis ojos), invisible (porque no me asía notar), y otros más,claro que acompañado con algunos insulto, lo que me hacia ir a la biblioteca y llorar. El único que nunca me molesto fue Brick, luego de que saliera corriendo por insinuar que yo era una chica rara, cuando tropezó con migo, pero no me molesto, un par de veces lo note mirarme, con una mirada que trataba de decir "perdón" o "disculpa", pero nunca se acerco a mí a decirlo, y para mi mala suerte nunca nos toco trabajar junto.

Pero ahora estaba parado a unos centímetros de chocar hombro con hombro, con una Himeko desconcertada, y mirándome furioso (claro que ocultaba muy bien esa mirada), con un Brick que (creo) esta actuando que me "invito al baile" y yo lo estoy ayudando para así los dos podernos librarnos de Himeko... espero. Por un momento se me escapo una risita nerviosa, esos son mis nervios de tener otra persona que no sea Brick alado mio. Los dos me voltearon a ver, de pronto parecía tan pequeñita con las miradas que me mandaban, una desconcertada y suplicante (Brick) y otra furiosa y que claramente decía "largo de aquí" (Himeko), esto me izo temblar, pero no por miedo (creo) sino porque estaba nerviosa, no había mentido en mi santa vida, y justo ahora no se que hacer. Si seguía con la farsa tal ves me libraría de Himeko y em... Brick, además de salvar a Brick de las garras de Himeko y de otras cosas más que le esperan si la dejo con ella, además de obtener una buena imagen de mí a Brick. Y si no sigo con esta farsa, directamente huiría, y dejaría una mala imagen de mí en Brick además de dejarlo en las garras de Himeko, ESO JAMAS PASARA, NO ME LLAMO MOMOKO AKATSUSUMI SI LLEGO A HUIR DE AQUÍ, esto ya fue decretado, no huiré ni dejare una imagen horrible de mí solo por no seguir una farsa pequeña que se olvidara en menos de una semana, seguro. Además desde cuando soy tan sociable.

**-¿Y bien?**-WTF, que estaba tratando de preguntar Brick... ha si, la invitación falsa al baile, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve en mis pensamientos? sera mejor que responda.

**-s-si c-claro q-que i-iré**- de donde saque esta vos (?¿) bueno que importa, es mi vos nerviosa, eso significa que me siento incomoda con la presencia de Himeko enfrente de "nosotros", ella en este momento llevaba su cara de "largate friki". En realidad Himeko fue una de las primeras en hacerme bromas de mi rareza y todo eso, sin conocerme claro, siempre fui así, desde que entre a la escuela, ella comenzó a molestarme y luego vinieron los demás y la imitaron como los discos rayados que son.

**-¡que bien!**- estallo de felicidad Brick mientras Himeko nos miraba con los ojos en blanco y la mandíbula por el suelo, algo que me hubiera hecho estallar en carcajadas, esa imagen no la podías obtener todos los días de Himeko, Brick me miro con una sonrisa cómplice y creo que vio mi expresión de contener la risa, porque sonrío. No pude más y estalle en carcajadas, dios cuanta risa tenia por liberar, luego de unos segundos me di cuanta de lo que estaba asiendo y me tape la boca con mis dos manos, con mi cara súper sonrojada y avergonzada, bueno quien estalla en carcajadas sin sentido alado del chico que te gusta y una persona como Himeko.

**-he... bueno... yo... hemmm... me voy...**- salí corriendo como la loca que soy, y pude sentir las miradas de ellos dos tras mi espalda, bueno que querían que hiciera, que me quedara ahí y jugáramos a las cartas o algo por el estilo mientras Himeko se burlaba de mi por reírme sin sentido alguno, y con un Brick tratando seguramente de que Himeko no me molestara, porque él es tan lindo... sentí como alguien alcanzaba mi brazo y tiraba...

**-auch... oye que...**- mire para arriba, para encontrarme con la sonrisa divertida de Brick y...

_**:::::::::Continuara...::::::::::**_

_Hola a todos XD, y aqui les traigo el cuarto cap de esta historia "yo soy Rara", ya casi temina tal ves en dos o trs caps más.  
_

Agradezco los reviews de:

**Miku-chuu**

**nicole**

**una-demente-suelta**

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir esta historia, y aquie esta la tal esperada continuacion XD_

_**¿y que tal me quedo?**_

_**¿les gusto mi forma de narrar?**_

_**¿les gusto el cap?**_

_**¿soy mala por dejar el cap aquí? ¬¬**_

_**¿quieren que le ponga epilogo?**_

_**¿se merece un review?**_

_Todas esta preguntas me las pueden responder por un review =D_

_bueno hasta la proxima lectores XD_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. ¿donde estoy?

**Momoko123:** y he aquí mi obra maestra XD, no saben lo que se me ocurrió, tienen que leerlo, se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo, y la idea solo salto a mi cabeza, fue raro, la verdad fue muy raro, pero que importa lean no se arrepentirán, he cambiado tantas cosas que no se lo imaginaran xD, soy un genio del demonio o.O.

-**Demshitaa powerpuff girls z **y sus personajes no me pertenecen (amenos que me los regalen)

Sin más que decir (escribir)

.

Continuación...

-¿porque siempre te escapas?- pregunta, y porque más... que no sabe como es Himeko, DIOS tengo que salir de esta farsa antes de que se complique las cosas. Trato de tirar de mi brazo, pero no funciona, me tiene muy bien agarrada, me pregunto si se ejercita... ¡_o por dios santo, deja los pensamientos pervertidos para mí, Momoko!_, me grita mi subconsciente, siempre tan linda -nótese el sarcasmo- levanto la vista rendida y a sus pies -bueno no exactamente a sus pies, pero ustedes entienden a que me refiero ¿no?- y lo veo, asiendo unas muecas raras, y veo el brillo de sus ojos, ese brillo que dice "hola me estoy riendo" ¿acaso se esta aguantando la risa, asiendo esas muecas raras?¿o qué?

Me decido por responder lo mas educada posible, pero me doy cuenta de que las palabras salen de mí como si fuera lo más natural que he echo en mi vida.

**-**No escape, corrí- traidoras... Brick me queda mirando como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más obvio del mundo, claro que sí, siempre que "escapo" como dice él, salgo corriendo. Que extraño de repentes siento que la vista se me nubla y un calor intenso urge por mi cuello hasta toda mi cabeza, y luego un dolor intenso en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, y luego todo esta oscuro.

* * *

* * *

Siento palabras a mi alrededor, susurros audibles que no entiendo mucho. Trato de que mis párpados se habrán, pero no reacciona, trato de mover una parte de mi cuerpo pero no puedo, estoy inmóvil. Lo único que siento es mi frente arder, y algunos susurros, susurros que tienen la voz de mi madre ¿preocupada?¿porque esta preocupada?¿porque no me puedo mover?¿que paso?... trato de hablar pero mis labios no se mueven, trato de nuevo de moverme pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, ¿donde estoy?, siento que algo o alguien agarra la palma de mi mano y la... la besa, es tan cálido. Siento mucho sueño, todos los susurros se convierten en murmullos, y luego todo oscuro otra vez.

Otra ves siento los susurros, pero ahora son audibles, trato de nuevo de moverme pero no puedo, siento que alguien presiona mi mano contra la suya, quien sera. Trato de enfocarme en los susurros y escucho poco pero escucho la vos de mamá hablando con un ¿hombre? Y su voz es preocupada como la ultima vez que la escuche. Siento la mano apretarme más, trato de abrir los ojos en vano ¿donde estoy? Escucho los susurros ahora audibles, y escucho a mi mamá hablando con su voz entrecortada .

* * *

-C-cuando de-despertara do-doctor, ya lle-lleva 3 días a-ahí, no tendría que a-al menos de-despertar pronto- esa voz, nunca en mi vida la había escuchadode mi madre, enserio, ella debe estar muy preocupada por mí, o por lo que sea que me pase.. Trato de decirle que estoy bien que solo siento un ardor en mi cabeza, pero no puedo, estoy inmóvil, y no se porque. Siento de nuevo ese sueño extraño, y lo ultimo que escucho son los susurros de mi madre ¿sollozando?, trato desesperadamente de que el sueño no me lleve con él, pero no puedo y caigo en los brazos de Morfeo, otra ves.

Continuara...

Hola

¿ya lo leyeron?

¿les gusto la, casi entendible ida de lo que tramo? XD

¿les gusto como lo narre?¿vieron que he mejorado mucho? =D

bueno como sea ¬¬, lamento que me halla quedado tan corto, es que ayer(hoy) publique 5 caps de una nueva historia que ya llego a su fin, con esos 5 caps (creo, al menos que quieran que lo continué) XD, y las escribí todas en el momento ya que estaba muy inspirada XD, los días lluviosos pueden hacer milagros con mi inspiración XD. Bueno hoy estaba muy inspirada, así que me puse a escribir un nuevo cap de esta historia XD **ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO COMO A MÍ**

AGRADESCO LOS REVIEWS DE:

**-Nicole**

**-una-demente-suelta**

espero les aya gustado el cap, me inspire muchisimo hoy así que sean sinseros/as con sus reviews OK

quiero ver si les gusto XD

bueno hasta la proxima lectores =D

¡Reviews!


End file.
